The present invention relates to registers for heating and air conditioning systems and more particularly to built-in, forced-air floor registers.
U.S. Pat. No. 448,141 to Northen provides an example of a floor register for introducing hot air into a room. The Northen register has an outer box E with its walls extending slightly above the floor A and flared outwardly so as to be supported by the floor A. The Northen register includes a box D, which is connected to the hot air flue C and enclosed by outer box E, which fits upon the flue-pipe C. Frame g encloses the register-shutters G. Box D is nailed to the floor A by supporting-strips d' that extend across and overlap the top walls of outer box E. As shown in FIG. 4 of Northen, the register has a face B that includes integrally cast fret-work and has flanges b, b', and b.sup.2 extending downwardly and entirely surrounding the face B, either continuously or in sections. Flange b.sup.2 rests upon the floor A. Flange b fits within outer box E. Flange b' cooperates with the frame g to form a tapering recess adapted to receive the upper edge of box D and make a close joint. The face B of the register may be lifted out of the box D without disturbing the box D.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,089 to Wright discloses a hot-air register 2 disposed through the floor 3 with a hot air pipe 4 connected to the register box 5. Register 2 has a supporting frame 6 that carries louvers 7. A fabric covering 13 may be disposed within box 5 over a skeleton frame having a rim portion 9 and upright portions 10, which carry supporting top bars 11. A retaining ring 12 holds the fabric portion 13 against rim portion 9 in a trough 14, which can be filled with water that will be taken up by capillary attraction to moisten the fabric cover 13.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,372 to Pirchio, a generally conventional hot air register B having a perforated metal lid C and being flanged at its lower open side for receiving the flanged end of the usual hot air conveying pipe D, may include a conical shaped metallic container 5 with air inlet openings 6 and a bottom wall 7 of foraminous material. A non-corrosive fire resisting filter medium 8 such as metal, wool or the like, is disposed within container 5. A circular lid 9 of wire screening having a wire rim 10 maintains the wool in a compact mass within container 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,719 to Tropiano discloses a register that is mounted to the wall via disks 12 having pins 11 that are received within sockets 10 formed in the frame 8 of the register. The register has a depth that is disposed in front of the surface of the room wall and contains a rear rabbet 14 which receives a filter 17 disposed behind the stationary grating 18. The register has a slidable removable damper 26 with a handle 30 for controlling the proportion of the grating 18 open to the passage of air.
Registers with tri-directional air flow are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,629 (Snell) and 3,403,615 (Dayus).
In a molded plastic heat register such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,790 to Koessler, a slider type of louver mechanism is disposed beneath the top grille-work to regulate the proportion of the open area in the grille to control the amount of air flowing through the register into the room.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,707 to Brite, a floor register 50 can include an upper plate 52 with air outlet flow vanes 54 and an air control flap 56 pivotably mounted beneath plate 52. An odorant container 60 has a hinged cover 70.